twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Azenaku
Hey Why is this wiki empty? I figured twokinds was a pretty popular webcomic. Shame, I was hoping for a wiki with lots of info.. oh well. I'm willing to contribute to this wiki, and help get it on it's feet, if you reply to this message. I just want to make sure you didn't abandon it. If I don't recieve an answer from you soon, I will presume that you don't have email alerts and I will contact you again through other means such as your youtube account. Otherwise, I may request to take the wiki. —[[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']] Thanks I forgot I started this thing. I got pulled away from this before I could do much work on it. I'm surprised no one made this wiki before me. Azenaku 00:12, January 26, 2010 (UTC)AzeNaku :heheh... It seems the reason why this wiki hasn't seen any users is cause it's not appearing on google or any search engine. I found it trying to create it... made a wikia search to see if it was already made. Anywho, you willing to continue working on it? You got your first user. I am the owner of [http://madnesscombat.wikia.com the moderately successful Madness Combat wiki], so I got experience with these things. If you're a busy guy, make me into a sysop and I'll start working on it. If you don't trust me enough, it's fine, I'll work on it anyways. MKWRX hey Nice to see you here again. Either way, the correct usage for the name Twokinds is that, Twokinds, not TwoKinds(note the K is supposed to be lower case). GreenReaper, creator of wikifur, let me know of this. Ironic cause the Twokinds article in his wiki is misspelled as "TwoKinds". —[[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']] Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) HI: Hi I'm pokefan99, founder of the wiki Inazuma Eleven Go! 5 , I wanted to ask if you want to be my ally wiki, only that my wiki is in Spanish. Answer me please. Seems I've been pulled into this little world of yours. What was it the spider said to the fly.... 18:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Unenlagia X AKA Schrodinger willing to help hey just letting you know im willing to help with the wiki.its a shame that the comics so good but things like the wiki need more work. Kingjd360 (talk) 04:13, August 2, 2012 (UTC)kingjd360 Even I admit the wiki is empty but we have to work on it! So hi I would like to help this wiki alot! I like the comic alot but its suprising that so little fans show up to the wiki ): ,therefore this wiki needs help! Deletion Rights I have some templates that I unsuccessfully attempted to port from Wikipedia. If there is a way I could get deletion rights, I would appreciate it. Thanks. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 05:45, July 18, 2016 (UTC)